Sparks
by Alonia Everclear
Summary: Set in the future after the Season 5 finale. Dan receives some startling news after Georgina dies suddenly. His name remains on Milo's birth certificate and he finds himself suddenly looking after the child he lost so long ago. Once attending St Judes Milo befriends one Sabrina Waldorf-Bass and together they discover the love their parents once shared.
1. Chapter 1

Even in death Georgina looked beautiful. She was older then the last time he saw her. But her pale skin was still perfect. Her lips full but with soft lines at the corners. The dark tumble of her hair was a contrast to the white silk lining of the coffin. Small hands, fingers bedecked with diamonds, were folded over the expensive lace shirt she wore.

Dan looked away from the casket to glance over gathering of people in the church. It was a typical upper east side event. All the rich and famous out in their beautiful, sparkling clothing. He had spent the last fifteen years removed from this sort of thing. But he couldn't skip out on this one. They hadn't parted on good terms and hadn't spoken in years but that didn't mean he wished her any harm. The plane accident was a certifiable tragedy.

His eyes stopped on a young man in the front row and his breath hitched heavy in the back of his throat. The teenager was sitting awkwardly in the pew, staring straight ahead with red rimmed eyes. The dark mop of his hair fell over his forehead, his lips pressed into a firm line. The striking realization hit Dan like a ton of bricks.

Milo. The memories of that sweltering summer in New York came rushing back. Cradling the small child he thought was his, the baby he was prepared to take care of even after he found the truth. The tiny little boy that he had loved. It had broken his heart when Georgina came and took her soon away. Eventually life had led him away to other pursuits. But he never forgot that small life that he had thought was a part of him.

His eyes shifted away as the minister begins the eulogy. It would be rude to stare when Milo was so obviously mourning the loss of his mother and his father.

.

.

.

""

.

.

.

"Hello Mr Humphrey, this is Emma Woodson." An unfamiliar woman's voice came through the office phone. Normally his secretary screened his calls but when she was on lunch he always answered them himself. Felt like it kept him grounded some how while he sat in his high rise office building.

"What can I do for you, Miss Woodson?" Dan asked in a jovial tone while glancing over the paperwork in front of him. Quickly he set it in his to do box before moving on to the next item awaiting him.

"I'm from the New York children's protective service. I'm calling regarding Milo Sparks." The name set his heart into a leap. His hands dropped the article he was holding. Slowly he leaned back in his chair all other work forgotten.

"Um, okay," He responded slowly forking a hand through his air.

"As I am sure you know both of Milo's parents have recently passed away."

"I was at the funeral." He mouth felt suddenly dry.

"I understand this must be a delicate matter for you Mr Humphrey but as you are Milo's only remaining parent, his legal guardianship has now fallen to you." Her voice was quiet and filled with sympathy but that doesn't stop the shock that courses through him.

"Excuse me?" Dan got up from his chair, took a few long paces from his desk.

"I gather you barely know your son, Mr Humphrey. But it is our policy to speak with any remaining parents before the child is placed in foster care." He stood stock still in front of one of the large windows of his office. His name was on the birth certificate. He signed it the day Milo was born in the hospital, the same day he cut the umbilical cord. He had always assumed Georgina had it changed.

"Wait, you're saying I am Milo's legal guardian?" Dan asked turning to lean his back against the wall.

"Yes, Mr. Humphrey. That is exactly what I am saying." The social worker said slowly almost as if she was talking to a small child. This couldn't actually be happening. These sorts of things didn't happen to people like him. Actually no, correction, this was _exactly_ the sort of thing that happened to him.

"What does Milo think about all of this?" Dan tried to picture the sullen, sad teenager he had spotted at the funeral.

"He seems to be coping well." She responded and he wondered just how much time she was actually spending with him. Losing two parents in a plane crash couldn't be an easy thing to deal with. And now the idea that he might end up living with a total stranger? Talk about having your life turned upside down.

"Can I meet him? Talk to him before this is all decided?" Dan asked during an exhaled breath. It was a lot to take in. He would need time to process this, to work it over and over in his head. But he knew some where deep under all his anxiety all that mattered was the boy. Milo needed to be taken care of.

"I don't see any problem with that. I'll speak with Milo and have my secretary phone you to arrange a place and time." Miss Woodson eventually responded evenly.

.

.

.

""

.

.

.

Surprisingly he had never been to this particular coffee shop on the Upper East Side. It was exactly what he expected though. Glossy floors and high prices, too strong coffee and people on laptops ever where. He sat opposite the door with an untouched cappuccino in front of him. A stack of work waited on the table but he hadn't even looked at it. The knot in his stomach was too distracting.

At exactly eleven thirty the door swung open and revealed Milo walking along side a well dressed smart looking woman. He was in a dark suit and his hair was combed back to reveal features that were very Georgina. Dan quickly gathered up his work and tucked it away. He got to his feet as they approached.

"Mr Humphrey?" The woman greeted him and he forced himself to shift his eyes from Milo to her. He summoned up an awkward smile.

"Hello Miss Woodson," he greeted her in a smooth voice. At least he hoped it was smooth. The last thing he wanted her to see was how nervous he was. She smiled and placed a hand on Milo's shoulder who turned his dark eyes on her.

"Milo, I'll be just over there." She nodded to a booth across the room, "If you need anything at all then just say so."

"Yes, Ma'am." Milo's voice was quiet. She glanced again at Dan before patting Milo on the shoulder and moving away.

"Can I uh, get you a coffee or anything?" Dan asked as he slowly back sat down at the table. Milo sunk down into the chair across from him. A moment of quiet passed between them as Milo's inspecting gaze took all of him in.

"No, thank you sir." Milo responded eventually. Dan raised his brows and couldn't resist chuckling a little.

"You can just call me Dan." He smiled a little and cleared his throat. Silence passed as he lifted his coffee and took a sip. It was cold and way too bitter.

"I know you're not my father." Milo blurted out the words at last. It caused Dan to let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in. The tension in the air decreased dramatically. At least he wasn't going to have to let that particular cat out of the bag.

"There was a while when I thought I was, when I wanted to be." Dan said quietly spinning his cup slowly between his hands.

"I know. My mother showed me the story you wrote about me in the New Yorker last year."

"You saw that?" Dan can't help but feel surprised. He didn't expect Georgina to even read it let alone show it to Milo. The story had been filled with the emotion of that summer, something he had never dared to write about before. A tale of a son lost and a father slashed to ribbons. His editor said it was one of the best things he had ever written.

"I used to write you, when uh, when you were younger. But she asked me to stop. Thought it would be confusing to you when you were older." Dan spoke up trying to force his mind into the present.

"I read the cards and the letters. She gave them to about two years ago. I think she kind of always wanted you to be my Dad." Milo shrugged a little and Dan leaned back in his seat. He had never thought, never even considered that Georgina would mention him to her son. After their few disastrous weeks in Rome that summer they had barely spoken. He had never published the book she had helped him write and he knew that annoyed her to no end.

Milo was looking away from him now, staring down at the table. He seemed different then his mother and yet looked so much like her. But the thing Dan saw the most was a boy, not quite a man, who found himself lost in the world.

"You don't have to make a decision now, Milo. But I want you to know that you can move in with me if you want. It's bound to be awkward at first but I'm prepared to muddle through it if you are."

"Thank you, sir." Milo responded with a deep breath.

"What are your other options? In terms of living arrangements." Dan couldn't help but ask. It would be easy enough to prove he wasn't Milo's father if he decided to go some where else. What would happen to Milo if it came to that?

"My grandfather in Switzerland. I've never met him. Or foster care."

"Heh. Two men you have never met or complete strangers. I don't envy you, Milo. But I'm here to support you if you need anything. Anything at all." Dan nodded knowing that the words were true as soon as he spoke them.

"If I came to live with you would you send me back to boarding school?" Milo asked briefly glancing up at him before diverting his gaze again. Ah, so that explained all the sirs. Of course Georgina would have sent him to the best European school she could afford.

"No, not unless that was you wanted. But you'd be more then welcome to stay here in the city with me. In fact I think the fall semester at St Judes is due to start in a few weeks. Its a good school. And there's an extra bedroom in my loft that would be all yours."

"Do you _want_ me to come live with you?" Milo asked suddenly meeting and holding his gaze steadily for the first time the whole conversation.

"Yes, Milo. I do." Dan answered simply surprising himself at just how much it was true.

.

.

.

""

.

.

.

_Summer 2012_

_Italy_

"_You mean to tell me after all the work we've done you don't even plan on publishing it?" Georgina asked her voice laced with rage. He looked up from the illuminated screen of his laptop and sighed. _

"_I'm sorry Georgina, I just can't."_

"_It's because of her, isn't you? You're still in love with Blair Waldorf." Her voice was accusatory. He slumped back in his chair and didn't deny it because it was true. "Dan?" she grabbed a pillow from near by and threw it at him. _

"_We never should have come here together." He says finally. She lets out a huff and crosses her arms._

"_You're right about that. Why I followed you to some ridiculous writers retreat in Italy is beyond me. I'm going home." It was a firm statement. It was also pretty obvious she expected him to stop her as she started throwing things into her suitcase. But her just sat there watching her storm around the room careless of the space and his things._

"_You are a coward, Daniel Humphrey." She hissed out before turning and heading through the small door of their cottage. The door slammed hard behind her and he was alone._


	2. Chapter 2

"So its not exactly the Four Seasons but its home," Dan said quietly as he pushed open the door to his upper east side loft. Milo gave him a sceptical look and then headed in heaving his back over a shoulder.

"I thought you were from Brooklyn?" Milo asked as he stared around. It was a wide open space with floor to ceiling windows. The living area held shelves upon shelves of books and films. In front of the large television was the latest video game console.

"I am. My dad still has a loft there. But a man my age still living at home is pretty pathetic and besides I needed to be closer to work and this place became available so... yeah. Had to have some where to take all the hot girls." Dan said heaving in Milo's heavy suitcase before closing the door behind him. Milo snorted and glanced around with a lifted brow.

"Uh yeah, that Xbox, must be a real lady magnet." Milo said in a low tone. Dan barked out a laugh and found himself grinning.

"Wait till you see my Call of Duty skills. No woman can resist them." Dan responded jerking his head towards the stairs. Milo followed him up to the bedrooms taking everything in with a quiet stare.

"Your room is this one." Dan led him into a large airy room with yet more windows. It was simply decorated with a bed and a desk. An empty bookshelf and a dresser. The bed spread was dark blue with matching curtains.

"Its nice. Thanks." Milo said setting his bag down on the floor. Dan did the same with the suitcase before shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Shall I give you the rest of the grand tour?" Dan asked feeling the awkwardness settling in.

"Sure." Milo shrugged a little and Dan led him back into the hall.

"My bedroom is just around the corner and you have your own bathroom across the hall. If there is anything you need for school or whatever don't be afraid to ask." Dan shrugged a little heading towards the stairs.

"My office is just in here." Dan said pushing open a door to reveal yet more books and a large desk covered with scattered papers. He led Milo inside so he could get a good long at the place. "I rarely work from home but when I do that's where I'll be. If you ever want to read anything then help yourself. I'll probably have most of the books on your course syllabus."

"You graduated from Oxford?" Milo asked suddenly and Dan trailed his eyes to where they lingered on the wall of framed pictures and certificates.

"Uh yeah." Dan scratched the back of his neck, "It wasn't easy but I transferred there after going to NYU for a few years."

"What for?" Milo asked staring at the collection of pictures. Strangers faces stared back at him, happy smiles eternally stuck in place.

"Had to get out of the city, I guess." Dan responded with a shrug.

"And you came back because?..." Milo looked away from the pictures to gaze around at the books. So many authors he had never even heard of. He didn't think he'd be finding any of the Sci-Fi books he normally stuck to in this particular library.

"Ah yes, well. When a writer is offered a job at the New Yorker they take it." Dan chuckled a little and ran his hand through his hair.

"I know this is really weird, having me here. I'm sorry." Milo apologized suddenly and Dan looked taken back.

"Its just going to take time. I don't know you and you don't know me. But we've got the rest of our lives to change that." Dan said eventually after letting out a low long breath.

"Yeah, that's true. Thanks again for doing this for me." Milo looked up to meet Dan's eyes. Dan just nodded and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"Starving." Milo responded thankful for the distraction. Dan grinned and led him down into the modern but sparsely supplied kitchen to hunt up some food.

.

.

.

""

.

.

.

"Mom, Everything has to be perfect." Sabrina Eliza Waldorf-Bass said as she let her hands slip away from the pearl Chanel necklace resting against the lace of her blouse. It hung just so complimenting the dark shape of her jacket. The whole effect was elegant and classic.

Blair felt like it was not so long ago that she had stood before that very mirror anxious and exited for the first day of her junior year. That was the year that everything had changed.

"You look beautiful." Blair said tapping a finger against her lips with a thoughtful look, "but I agree. There is something missing."

"I know, right?" Sabrina exclaimed with an exasperated sigh. "Maybe I should wear the short tie instead?"

"No, that's not it." Blair smiled warmly at her daughters reflection. She withdrew the thin dark box she had been holding behind her back. Sabrina raised a brow but couldn't stop the excitement from reaching her eyes.

"Now don't get too hopeful. Its only something small, something that helped me get through my days at Constance." She explained as she took a few small steps forward taking the lid off the box. Inside rested a thin black headband with an elegant trailing bow on the side.

"Oh!" Sabrina exclaimed a grin coming to her lips. Blair chuckled and set the box on a near by surface. Slowly she tucked the headband into the dark locks framing her daughters pale features.

"There. Now you are complete." Blair smiled a little and Sabrina grinned even wider. She turned back to the mirror and squealed a little. Blair took a few paces back and sunk down onto the desk chair pulling out her planner.

"Now on to business. Your invitations are all prepared?" She glanced up at her daughter. Sabrina nodded and smoothed her hands over her jacket again.

"Some of the former freshmen helped me address them yesterday. I've given them to the front desk to send out today. And the ones I plan on hand delivering are in the box by the door."

"Good. A hand delivery is always a nice touch for those special guests." Blair made a note in her book. Her eyes skimmed over the dates for the rest of the week and then she restrained a sigh. "Don't forget that you are spending this weekend with your Father."

"Daddy only texted me a million times to remind me this week." Sabrina rolled her eyes a little as she started to gather things into her book bag.

"Your father loves you very much and enjoys his time with you." Blair knew the speech by heart. Sabrina was nodding absently as she flicked through songs on her iPod.

"Its not like I am going to skip out on him, Mom. Besides he always spends a load of money on me." Sabrina rolled her eyes with a giggle and then tucked the mp3 player into her pocket before going back to the mirror again.

Blair could feel the words of a lecture forming on the tip of her tongue but Sabrina quickly went on. "I should get going. I've volunteered to show the new transfers to St Jude's around this morning. Thought it would look good on my college application."

"And that way you get to lay eyes on the new crop of incoming Juniors first?" Blair gave her daughter a knowing smile. Sabrina just giggled and took a last look in the mirror before coming over to give her mother a kiss on the cheek. Then she dashed out of the room leaving Blair to stare at her own reflection and wonder how the years had passed so quickly.

.

.

.

""

.

.

.

It wasn't the size of the school or the thought of it that made Milo nervous. It was the girls. Even though they didn't technically go to the same school there were girls ever where. And he had never gone to school with girls before. They were standing grouped together like geese, laughing and talking.

He did his best to ignore the glances and the giggles. It couldn't be the clothes. Every other boy was wearing the exact same thing. Was his hair sticking up at some funny angle? Trying to be cool about it he glanced in a window while walking past. No everything seemed to be in place. Maybe that was just what girls did, glance and giggle.

The signs to registration were easy to find and soon he found himself standing in an office decorated with rich wood being introduced to the Headmaster Strain.

"I'm sorry to hear about your mother and father, Mr Sparks." Headmaster Strain said shaking Milo's hand firmly. He was a tall man whose warm brown eyes screamed teacher.

"Thank you, Sir." Milo responded almost automatically. His silently thanked his upbringing of boarding schools. It was perfect for this sort of situation. A nearly mindless respect for those in authority positions.

"Now we know its going to be a difficult transition for you, Milo. But I can assure you all of the staff are here if you should need any help at all. We want you to think of St Jude's like your second home." The Headmaster said setting a firm hand on his shoulder and leading him toward a group of girls waiting by the exit.

"I'll keep that in mind, Sir." Milo tried to keep his eyes from wandering over towards the girls. He cleared his throat a little.

"Good. I think you are going to fit in here just fine." Headmaster Strain looked over to them and smiled a little.

"Miss Waldorf-Bass?" He called out. One of the most beautiful girls Milo had ever seen stepped out of the group and headed towards them with a smile. He was staring, he knew it, but he couldn't help but watch her. Her deep brown hair fell in loose curls around her slender shoulders. The school uniform hugged in all the right places showing off her curved form. Her lips that were tinted with a glossy shine. Instantly he thought of kissing those lips and had to shove the thought right into the back of his mind before a blush crawled up his neck.

"Milo Sparks, this is Sabrina Waldorf-Bass. She's the student council president at our sister school Constance. She is going to show you around this morning." Headmaster Strain spoke and Milo forced himself to pay attention to the words and not to the girl standing in front of him.

"Hello Milo, pleasure to meet you." Sabrina reached for his hand and gave it a firm shake. Her hand was warm, the skin soft. She looked back to the Headmaster still smiling, "Don't worry Headmaster, you've left him in the best of care."

"Oh I wasn't worried." Headmaster Strain said with a chuckle before moving away.

"So what classes do you have?" Sabrina asked in a conversational tone. Milo reached into his backpack and pulled out his schedule. She plucked it from his fingers and tutted a little. "Right. You're first class is just this way."

He followed her out of the buzzy office and into a long hall flanked with lockers. He picked up speed to walk beside her trying to beat back how nervous he was. They passed a group of girls and one of them openly stared at him as he walked past.

"I take it you don't get many transfer students?" Milo asked as they rounded a corner.

"A few each year. Why do you ask?" She looked at him quizzically, one brow lifted.

"Everyone keeps staring at me like I've got some kind of plague." Milo looked back at her and hoped that the tension in his nerves didn't show. She laughed a little and shook her head. Touching his wrist she brought them to a stop in the middle of the hall.

"It's because of what happened to your parents. And the rumour that you are now living on the Upper East Side with your birth father. Everyone was wondering if you would end up here." She said quietly looking up into his eyes. Hers were brown and soft, framed by thick lashes. They were standing so close together and he was finding it incredibly distracting.

"How do they know about my parents?" His voice was harder then he wanted it to be. He didn't like the thought of anyone poking around in his buisness. Her brows raised again and the corners of her lips.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of Gossip Girl?" she laughed a little as her hand fell from where it had been resting on his wrist. He cleared his throat. The name didn't ring a bell.

"Should I have?" He asked trying not to feel stupid. It wasn't his fault that he had spent most of his school years in a Switzerland.

"Your Mom only ran the site for a while! Here, give me your phone." She held her hand out and he caught sight of a diamond ring adorning her pinky finger. He reached into his pocket, pulled out his phone, unlocked it and handed it to her. Her eyes moved from him and glanced down at the screen which caused her to freeze. The wallpaper was a picture of him and his Mom, smiling and laughing as the wind blew their hair around. He almost kicked himself for forgetting about it. Talk about awkward.

"You're mother was really pretty. You must miss her a lot." Sabrina looked up at him through the curtain of her lashes, her voice very quiet now.

"She was and yeah I do." He wasn't really sure what else he was supposed to say. He shifted slightly as a group of people walked by them, one of them calling out to her. She instantly put a smile on her face and waved back. Her attention was drawn back to the phone and he saw her flicking through web pages with her perfectly manicured nails.

"Gossip Girl." Sabrina handed him back the phone. She had brought up a blog with his picture on the first page. He felt his brows shoot up.

"Spotted. Milo Sparks seen moving into the loft of a Gossip Girl legacy. At least its not in Brooklyn. Is this Lonely Boy version 2.0?" He read aloud glancing up towards her. She was smirking a little.

"Consider it your Upper East Side bible." She turned and started walking down the hall again. He glanced back down at the web page, quickly put it on his favourites, and then rushed to catch up to her.

"Who is this Gossip Girl anyway and why should anyone care what she has to say?" He asked.

"No one knows who she is, that's the fun of it." Sabrina tossed some of her hair over a shoulder.

"Doesn't seem very _fun_ to me," He grumbled.

"Oh you'll get used to it. Everyone around here does." She shot him another one of her bright smiles and he felt his heart lightened just a little. Who cared what some gossip blog said about him anyway? He was here, in a new school, walking next to a totally beautiful girl.

"Well here is your first class, Milo. Its been a pleasure meeting you." She stopped next to a door and leaned against the wall a little.

"You too. Maybe I'll see you at lunch?" He proposed the bold question quickly. A part of him was surprised he even got the words out. He just wasn't used to speaking to girls.

"I've got a student council meeting this lunch." He must have looked crestfallen because she quickly stood upright. "I have a better idea," she went on to say reaching into her bag. "I'm having a party tomorrow night. You should come." Her hand emerged with a bright pink invite with words splashed across it in bold, swirling letters.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there." He said taking it from her but barely glancing at it. It seemed silly be he got the feeling he would go anywhere for this girl.

"Good. See you then," She touched his shoulder again and then moved passed him. He turned to watch her go. She was just as pretty from behind with her long curls and short skirt swishing over her lace tights. Sabrina Waldorf-Bass. For the first time since the funeral Milo felt his lips turn up in a small smile.

.

.

.

""

.

.

.

"Hey Dan?" Dan heard Milo's voice call out as the door to the loft shut behind him.

"Kitchen!" Dan shouted out squinting to see his father's hand writing on the old family chilli recipe. Milo entered the kitchen, his fingers busy undoing the tie knotted at his neck.

"Someone's been shopping." Milo raised his dark brows at the sight of all the food strewn across the centre island of the kitchen.

"Heh, yeah. Didn't think you could live on a diet of take out and black coffee. Thought I might start by cooking up a batch of the old Humprey family chilli." Dan threw in a dash of cumin and then started trying to hunt down the kidney beans amongst the tins stacked on the counter.

"Is that what that delightful smell is?" Milo said dryly as he set his book bag down.

"Hey now, don't knock the chilli till you try it. Its a time honoured Humphrey tradition. Like waffles or awkward speeches." Dan grinned as he located the missing tin and pulled it from the pile.

"That explains a lot actually." Milo chuckled as he sat down in one of the bar chairs.

"So how was the first day of school?" Dan set the tin down and leaned on the counter behind him to focus all his attention on the young man in front of him.

"It was good. I got invited to a party." Milo reached into his book bag and pulled out a colourful slip of paper. Dan plucked it from his fingers and felt his eyebrows lift sky high.

"The Kiss on the Lips party? Seriously? Constance never changes." Dan let out a grumbling chuckle which quickly stopped as he noticed the name of the host. "Sabrina Waldorf-Bass. Now why doesn't that surprise me?"

"You know her?" Milo asked and Dan could tell straight away that he was trying to be nonchalant.

"I knew her mother." He couldn't bring himself to say her name. It had been years since he had seen her and even still just the thought of her caused his heart to beat erratically.

"She's uh, she seems really nice." Milo shrugged a little with a blush.

"Does she even know your name?" Dan asked teasingly.

"She showed me around school this morning. Told me about Gossip Girl." Milo shrugged a little and pulled a book from his bag. That name really made Dan's heart plummet.

"There's still a Gossip Girl? Some things really never change." His voice grew quiet.

"Yeah," Milo looked up at him. "The whole thing seems a little silly to me. I mean, who cares?"

"Exactly, Milo. Exactly." Dan nodded firmly and turned his attention back to the ingredients spread before him.

"So uh saying I do like her, Sabrina I mean." Milo spoke up his voice hesitant. "How do I get her attention."

"Just be yourself and if she doesn't like you then its not meant to be." Dan said the words and was suddenly alarmed at how much like his father he sounded. Maybe it was true that everyone turned out like their parents in the end.

"Says the man who lives alone," Milo quipped with a smirk.

"No woman has ever been prepared to fully enjoy every part Daniel Rudolph Humphrey." Dan grinned and popped the top off the tin of beans.

"Rudolph?" Milo grimaced and Dan laughed again.

"Another family tradition but I promise the chilli is a better one." Dan retorted through his laughter.

A comfortable silence fell over them as Milo studied and Dan cooked. But Dan found his gaze wandering back to the invitation resting on the table again and again. Thoughtfully he glanced from it and then back to to Milo.

"You'll need something to wear." Dan said finally as he sprinkled some parsley into the pot. Milo looked up from his school work and glanced towards the invite.

"I've got a decent shirt somewhere, I'm sure." Milo shook his head.

"Heh, Milo, this is the Upper East Side. You don't just wear any old shirt to the Kiss on the Lips party. Especially when you're trying to catch the attention of a Waldorf. I've got the perfect person to help with this, trust me." Dan said plopping the lid on the pot of chilli before pulling out his phone. He quickly dialled the familiar number and brought it to his ear.

"Dan, hi!" He grinned at the familiar sound of the voice on the other end as soon as it was answered.

"Hey Jenny. You'll never guess what Milo got today at school. An invite to the Kiss on the Lips party. I was wondering if you could do us a big favour..."

.

.

.

""

.

.

.

_Summer 2012  
Italy_

_Georgina was right. He was a coward. A pathetic, sad little coward that hid behind his prose. He was in love with Blair and there she was on the front page of the Italian gossip pages with Chuck Bass. They were stood together in front of a casino in Monoco, her arm looped through his. The sight made Dan grit his teeth._

_How could this have happened? One moment they were together, in love, and stable. And the next Serena was seducing him and Blair was dumping him by email. In a matter of days his whole world had fallen to pieces. He hadn't even bothered to try and put it back together. When he looked in the mirror he didn't even recognize himself. _

_He reached for another cigarette and then stopped when his phone alerted him to a new text. Jenny. A frown took over his features as he opened it. The words across the screen surprised him._

_Humphreys don't give up on the ones they love._

_Dan stared at those tiny black letters. Time passed, he wasn't sure how long. But some where in those moments he made up his mind without really realizing it. The words still running through his head he got feet and headed for the bathroom. First he needed a shower and a shave. _

_He'd stop at a barber on his way to the airport._

_Then he'd worry about getting a plane to Monoco._


	3. Chapter 3

"So let me get this straight," Milo drawled lifting his brows. "The guy who just told me to attract a girl I should be myself is now telling me that I should wear a three thousand dollar suit to this party."

"Ah, Fair point." Dan said from his perch on the leather couch. He tapped his fingers against his coffee cup gazing up at Milo while searching for an answer.

"But you have to admit it looks amazing," Jenny butted in smoothing her hands over the black material hanging on Milo's shoulders. The shop keeper made an agreeable noise from where she was busy pinning them hems of the trousers.

"Yeah, I guess." Milo shrugged a little and Jenny giggled as she pushed his shoulders down. He smiled ruefully at her in the mirror trying to keep still for the seamstresses working on fitting the suit.

"It's an upper east side party, Milo. You can't just turn up in jeans and a t-shirt. Did you and your mother talk about this world much?" Jenny slid away and collapsed on the couch beside Dan, her long coltish legs stretched out in front of them.

"I think we are all still on the same planet, Jenny." Dan rolled his eyes before taking another drink of the too strong complimentary shop coffee.

"Oh you know what I mean, Daniel." She give him a condescending look before turning her eyes back to Milo. He was staring in the mirror silently watching the shop keeper work.

"No." Milo answered stiffly, "My mother never really talked about her time in New York."

"Well let me educate you, dear Milo." Jenny lifted her brows and settled further back into the couch.

.

.

""

.

.

"Chuck," Blair greeted her ex-husband warmly with a smile as he entered the penthouse. As usual these days Chuck came with a host of attendants and his personal secretary. He was wearing one of his typically flamboyant suits complete with purple bow tie.

"Hello Blair. How are you?" He smiled at her and tilted his head in a nod. She smiled as well setting down the fashion portfolio in her hands on the small table in the hall.

"Good, busy. How was Dubai?" She asked pleasantly. His hotel there had really taken off since the divorce and he was constantly flying back and forth to keep things in order.

"Business as usual I'm afraid. You know how it is." Chuck gave her a rakish grin as his secretary answered the phone behind him.

"Mom, have you seen my purple shoes? You know the ones with the bows on the back?" Sabrina's voice flowed out of her room announcing her presence to the both of them.

"Sabrina, you have a guest." Blair called out in response smiling apologetically at Chuck. He just grinned a little watching the stairs, waiting. Sabrina appeared at the top and a wide smile appeared on her lips when she glanced down and saw her father and his entourage in the foyer.

"Daddy!" Sabrina clattering down the steps in her high heels. He held out his arms and they embraced, both with smiles on their faces.

"How's my little girl?" Chuck asked smiling down at her.

"Good but I missed you." Sabrina smiled prettily and Blair didn't doubt the words. Sabrina tried to act blasé when her father was away but Blair knew no matter how close she was with her daughter, Sabrina would always be Daddy's little girl.

"I've brought you something," Chuck's voice had that huskiness to it that Blair recognized as excitement, a desire for a reaction.

"Oh Daddy, really? You didn't have to!" Sabrina was never one to disappoint Chuck in that department. Her dark eyes were wide, hands clasped before her. She was practically vibrating with excitement.

"Your mother tells me that you are hosting a party tonight so I thought a new dress might be in order." Chuck was smiling now and just at that moment one of his attendant strode across the foyer, a large white box in his hands.

"Oh my god, thank you so much." Sabrina threw the top off the box to reveal the silky golden dress inside. She drew it out quickly to hold it up against her form with a little twirl. He chuckled slightly pleased with the delight on her features.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart." Chuck's smile went all the way to his eyes. It was obvious that he loved his daughter dearly and would give the world to her if he could. "I've got to run but I'm looking forward to hearing all about the party this weekend. See you at the Empire tomorrow morning?"

"I wouldn't miss it, Daddy." She beamed at him. He quickly kissed her on the cheek, gave Blair a nod and then turned to make his way out of the apartment. As soon as the elevator closed behind the group Sabrina turned to her mother and grinned.

"Its a beautiful dress." Blair said with smile. "Do you have a date for the party yet?"

"No, not a date exactly. But I did invite a boy who seemed interesting." Sabrina gave her a mischievous smile, her eyes sparkling.

"Well you better start getting ready to go. Wouldn't want to be late to your own party." Blair grinned at her daughter who nodded and then dashed upstairs.

.

.

""

.

.

The Kiss on the Lips party. It was so much more then Milo expected. His knowledge of parties only extended to the dances held at his prep school and the occasional teen movie. This was nothing short of spectacular. The venue was a big old building with stairs and pillars out front. Each pillar was twined with about a million lights making it look like they were covered in stars. Limos were lined up out front and each person that arrived was treated like a celebrity. Hell, maybe they were.

It had been a good ten minutes since he had arrived. Ten minutes of standing across the street, staring. He was starting to get the feeling that he was in over his head. Maybe he should have just asked Sabrina to coffee instead. Coffee he could do, maybe. Oh god, who was he kidding? He had never been to a party, or on a date, or had a normal high school existence.

"Come on, Milo. Get yourself together." He mumbled to himself before straightening the suit jacket hanging over his shoulders and heading inside.

The anxiety got worse the second he stepped inside. It was all tiny white lights and creamy floor to ceiling fabric. Champagne was every where. The music pumped through the room and all ready a collection of people were gathered on the dance floor. Same random girl shoved a glass into his hand before twirling off into another part of the room. He found a spot against the wall and tried not to look awkward as he gazed around.

"Milo Sparks, right?" A girl with copper girls approached him with a grin. He lifted his brows. She was pretty with pouting lips and an all too short dress.

"Yeah, that's me." He lifted his brows a little. It was going to take some getting used to, this everyone knowing who he was when he knew no one.

"I'm Hilary, want to dance?" She was smiling but her eyes were raking over him like he was a piece of meat. There was something about her that just set him on edge. It could be the whole girl factor. He shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm not much of a dancer. Actually, have you seen Sabrina Waldorf-Bass? She invited me and I haven't thanked her yet." He figured it was rude to ask one girl about another but for once he didn't really care about being rude. There was only one person he wanted to see. Hilary rolled her eyes and let out a huffy sigh.

"Don't worry about Sabrina. She'll be around. Come dance." Her hand snapped out and found his wrist. He barely had time to set down his champagne before he was dragged out onto the dance floor. She dropped his wrist and looked up at him with an inviting smirk. Oh god, _dancing_? This was like some kind of nightmare.

"I've uh, I've got to go." He managed to stammer out before making his way off the dance floor. Suddenly the room felt too hot, too full of people. He had to get out of here.

Quickly he slipped through a side door labelled roof. While he climbed the stairs he reached for the button at his neck, quickly loosening it. The fresh air hit him and he let out a long low sigh.

Suddenly he froze as he spotted that he wasn't alone. There standing a few paces away was just the girl he had been looking for. Her slender form was outlined by the lights of the city beyond her. Dark hair tumbled down her bare back the fringes of the curls coloured golden by the illumination. Her hands clasped the railing in front of her.

"Sabrina?" Milo called out softly. She glanced over her shoulder, fine brows drawn into a frown. Her pink rosebud lips were pursed and she stared at him a long moment before finally answering.

"Milo?"

"That's right," he let out a breath of relief. She remembered him, that was a good sign.

"What are you doing up here?" She asked softly as he approached.

"I was looking for you," He gave her an awkward smile and shrugged. Her lips turned up in a smile as he came to stand beside her.

"How's the party?" She asked turning her attention back to the lights before them.

"Want the truth?" He was trying not to stare but it was hard. She looked so beautiful up here amongst the stars and the lights. His heart was thudding wildly in his chest.

"Of course I do." She shot him a little, almost angry, frown. He looked away from her and down at his hands resting on the railing.

"Suffocating." He let the word fall from his lips without really thinking about it. The word hung heavy between the two of them and he wished that he could just shove it back in. Suddenly her hand came out and covered his, her delicate fingers looking so small against his own. Her skin felt so cold.

"Thanks for being honest. Most people just tell me what they think I want to hear." She ducked her head a little to look into his eyes and smiled. "It must be hard for you adjusting to all of this."

"Yeah, I guess it is." He smiled a little at her and then moved to shrug out of his jacket. With a gentle touch he placed it over her bare, pale shoulders. She giggled a little and pulled it close around her. "Too cheesy?" he asked with a bashful grin.

"No. Romantic." Sabrina smiled up at him, her eyes shining. His breath caught at how beautiful she was. Everything about her right now seemed so bright and alive. He turned his body to face her, one of his hands reaching out to smooth over her arm. Gently he drew close to her searching her eyes, waiting for her to tell him to stop. He leaned close.

The door to the roof suddenly banged open and Sabrina took a quick, shaky step back. A few boys tumbled out onto the roof, laughing, with beers in their hands.

"Hey guys," Sabrina greeted then with a grin. Suddenly she seemed taller, so much larger then she was moments before. It was as if she had pulled on a mask, donned a suit of armour. Milo felt his brows draw together as she approached them.

"Hey Sabrina, there you are. Who's your friend?" The tallest one asked. She glanced towards Milo and grinned.

"Oh don't worry, he's a friend." She reached out and grabbed his hand dragging him over to the wrought iron tables on one corner of the roof. The sleeve of his coat hung down over her wrist, brushed his hand as they moved together. "Milo this is Isaac, Isaac this is Milo."

"So I've got some new stuff for you tonight, Sabs. My dad just got back from Columbia." The leader of their little pack grinned at her as she sank into the chair. Milo fell into the seat beside her trying to make sense of what was going on. All it took was the little pouch of white that was pulled out of Isaac's to explain it all. A mirror was extracted from another of the boys pockets.

He watched in horror as Sabrina took it from him and neatly did line after line, the white power disappearing up her nose. She leaned back in the chair and let out a soft sigh, her body loosening.

"Milo?" Isaac asked offering him the ornate mirror lined with white.

"No thanks. I'm good," He shook his head glancing towards Sabrina. She barely noticed his hesitation, she barely noticed anything at all. Her eyes were glassy and distant, staring at expanse of sky above them but not really seeing anything.

"Suit yourself, man. Its prime stuff." Isaac said before doing a line himself and then tucking all the equipment away in a pocket. "Payment, Sabrina."

"Oh... right." She said softly fumbling for the clutch she had left resting on the table. Her fingers struggled with the clasp. Milo reached out and covered her hand with his. She glanced up at him, wide eyed and pale. He cleared his throat and opened the purse. Inside was a little roll of cash all ready and waiting. Quickly he gave it to Isaac.

"One of us normally takes her home," Isaac was smirking his eyes raking over Sabrina's body slumped in the chair. One of the guys behind him chuckled and gave his friend a slap on the shoulder. Milo felt the fury in his rising, melting his bones.

"I'll be taking care of that tonight." His voice was harder then he intended it to be. How dare they take advantage of her when she was so vulnerable?

"Aren't you a lucky one then," Isaac chuckled deep and then stood. His friends followed suit and they left the rooftop. Milo found himself along with Sabrina once more.

"Sabrina?" He touched her arm softly and she rolled her head towards him. Her eyes were distant, a million miles away. She give him an airy smile.

"Milo, I was really hoping you would come tonight. I wanted to hang out. You seem nice." She murmured softly, "But I don't feel so good."

"Well you just did about four lines of coke. I'm not surprised you don't feel well." He reached out and brushed some of her hair away from her face. She was trembling all over, her skin pale and clammy. He hated seeing her like this.

"Its really cold," Her voice was so soft. Her hands tugged his jacket tighter around her. Maybe it was his imagination but he swore her lips were turning blue. Worry rolled through him.

"Come on, lets get you out of here." Milo said getting to his feet and helping her up. She stumbled a little falling against him. He had never realized how small she was until now.

"My heart is beating so fast," she whispered softly to him, curling against his chest.

"Its okay, its going to be okay." Milo said softly against her hair as he helped her towards the door.

.

.

""

.

.

"Dan?" Milo's voice rang out through the loft as the door swung open. He looked up from his laptop and lifted his brows. It was fairly early, he hadn't expected Milo home for a few hours. Coming to the top of the stairs he could see why he had come home. Leaning heavily against Milo was the small delicate form of Sabrina Waldorf-Bass.

"Milo, what happened?" Dan asked as his feet took to the stairs. He rushed forward to help him with his burden.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Sabrina moaned softly her body trembling all over. Dan recognized the look immediately. He has spent enough time around Serena to know when someone was high. His eyes flicked to Milo, who looked completely sober.

"Bathroom's this way," Dan said looping an arm around Sabrina and ushering her that way. They made it there moments before she lost the contents of her stomach into the toilet. She moaned and slumped to the floor, her hair sticking to her face. Dan smoothed some of it back with a sigh glancing over his shoulder.

"I didn't know where else to take her, she's so out of it she can't remember her home address." Milo sounded slightly panicked, afraid. Dan sighed and righted himself. He dropped a hand on Milo's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"You did just fine. Stay where with her and try to get her to drink some water. Where's her phone?" Dan glanced back to Sabrina who was shivering, her teeth chattering.

"Do you think she needs to go to the hospital?" Milo asked reaching for where he had tucked her into his trouser pocket.

"I don't think so. I think she'll just need some tender care until the drugs work their way out of her system. If it gets much worse then we'll call an ambulance, okay?" Dan said taking the clutch from him.

"You are you calling then?" Milo asked as he moved around Dan to kneel beside Sabrina.

"Her mother," Dan said with a sigh before leaving the bathroom. His heart was a pounding mess in his chest. He hadn't spoken to Blair in so long. It felt wrong reaching into the tiny clutch to find the slender sparkling phone. It wasn't difficult to find Blair's number but he was surprised to see that it was still the same after all this time. He told the phone to dial it and quickly lifted it to his ear before he could chicken out.

"Sabrina, honey. How's the party?" Blair's voice was warm, full of love. His heart climbed its way into his throat. He could still remember when she spoke to him like that.

"I'm sorry Blair, its not Sabrina." Dan said softly. There was a pause on the other end of the line.

"_Humphrey_?" The tone or surprise and condescension made him to smile. Some things about Blair never did change. "What are you doing with my daughter's phone?"

"Blair, I'm afraid there's a problem. Sabrina's at my loft and she's high. Milo didn't know where else to take her. The drugs seem to be having a negative effect on her." Dan forced the words out hating that his first words to her in years were negative ones. There was another pause, she was taking his words in, processing them and deciding what to do.

"Where's your flat? I'll be right over." Blair's voice was a soft rush full of concern and worry.

.

.

""

.

.

_Summer 2012  
Monaco_

_It wasn't difficult to find her once he was in Monaco. He just looked for the biggest, most expensive hotel and there she was. It was ironic, he thought, that she ended up back here after her disaster of a marriage. Blair was bedecked in a sparkling dress of blue causing her skin to look soft and pale. A velvety headband rested amongst her dark curls. On her left hand shone a diamond as bright as the sun. _

_Just looking at her made him ache. He could remember just how it felt to hold her, to kiss her. The scent of her lingering on the edge of his memories toying with him. Of all the women he had loved he had never felt for any of them like he did for Blair. Her soul called out to his._

_But she wasn't alone. She was in the arms of a man in a dove grey suit. Her eyes were turned up at him with such adoration, such love. Chuck Bass. The lips Dan had loved to kiss were turned up in a brilliant, joys smile as she gazed up at her dance partner. She looked happy, so beautifully happy. And who was he to try and take that away from her?_

_Slowly he took a pace back, and then another. Chuck said something and she laughed the sound dancing through his ears. A lump formed in his throat, his hand clenching around the tiny velvet box in his hand. All he had ever wanted was for her to be happy. It looked like she had at last found that joy with Chuck. _

_Gently he set the box down on a side table, his fingers sliding away from it with some reluctance. He didn't deserve her, not after what he had done. This is what she deserved. Happiness._

_For the first time a Humphrey gave up on the one they loved._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_""  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

* * *

_A/N: I apologize for the length of time it took me to update this fic. I have recently started a new job and have been away for training. I start yet another new job on Monday. So working two jobs is going to keep me pretty busy. I do plan on continuing to update this fic but the updates are going to be erratic. _

_I'd also like to thank _Magnetic Twin Flamez _for pointing out the tragic mistake I made last chapter. I state that pancakes were the Humphrey food of choice when we all know its waffles. Don't know where my head was when I wrote that. This has now been amended._

_Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read this._


	4. Chapter 4

The night had started out so well. He had found Sabrina, been real smooth with the romantic jacket thing, and had actually managed to hold a decent conversation with the girl he had a crush on.

Then everything had just crumbled around him. As that little white packet had appeared he had felt himself go numb. It was horrific watching her. He knew it was common in the Upper East Side for people to be into drugs, Jenny had told him so. But he hadn't expected to have to deal with it or all the memories this was bringing about so soon.

Sabrina Waldorf-Bass was sprawled on his bathroom floor. The skirt of her dress was hiked up around her thighs, highlighting the awkward angles of her slender legs. His jacket still hung over her shoulders looking so big on her tiny form. Tearing his eyes away from her, he caught sight of himself in the mirror. It was no time to be freaking out. She needed him. He pulled a cloth off the rack and wet it before kneeling down in front of her. He touched her shoulder softly and then gently started to clean her face.

"Oh that's nice," she mumbled as her head lolled against the wall behind her. One of her hands came out to rest on his arm. Her eyes glassy and distant tried to focus on him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Really good... and really bad." She drew in a shaky breath, "I don't know."

"It's going to be okay," Milo tried to be as reassuring as possible as he slipped an arm around Sabrina's waist and helped her up. Her body was trembling but she was steadier on her feet. She tucked herself against him allowing her head to rest against his chest.

"Can I lay down?" She came to a halt her hand reaching out to press against the wall.

"Of course, the couch is this way." Gently he turned her down the hall and towards the living room. Dan's voice was a low sound in that direction.

"What about your bed?" She giggled and looked up at him. A little thrill of excitement flitted through him at the idea. It was wrong and he knew it but he couldn't help enjoying the thought. She would look beautiful amongst his sheets. With great effort he shoved his hormones aside and focused his attention back on her.

"I am not putting you in my bed." It was a firm statement but he wasn't sure if it was more for her or for him.

"Why not?" she giggled again, "Isaac would."

"Isaac's an asshole."

"Ooh, someone's jealous." She was teasing him now. Her voice was laced with a playfulness that he might have found cute if she wasn't so high.

"Shh Sabrina, just try to take it easy." He answered. Truth was, he didn't like the thought of any one of those guys with her. The whole idea made his stomach turn over. But he was pretty sure that wasn't because of jealousy. More the growing desire to keep her safe from harm. He had never felt this way about any of the girls he had known in the past, not that he had known many.

With a sigh he gently led her around the corner and into the living room. Dan was standing beside the coffee table. Sabrina's phone was cradled in his hand but his expression was blankly focused on the floor.

"Dan?" Milo's eyes slid towards Sabrina, "Er.. I mean Dad?"

"Ah, hey Sabrina." Dan started and looked up. He set the tiny phone down on the coffee table before coming over to help Milo with his burden. Together they lay her carefully down on the couch.

"Can you get her some water? I'll try and keep her awake." Milo glanced towards Dan who nodded before heading off for the kitchen.

Dan's thoughts were whirling. Blair was coming here. He had actually spoken to her. Sure, it was because of their children. But still. Blair in his apartment. How many times had he imagined it in the past? Too many times to count.

He returned to find Milo sitting beside Sabrina asking her questions about shoes. Smart boy. He gently set the glass of water on the table beside her phone and then sank into one of the chairs. His attention was not on Milo or Sabrina. Their conversation was just soft background noise. Dan was too lost in his own memories. Some where in his head he knew this whole situation should remind him of Serena but he couldn't stop thinking about Blair.

A sharp perfunctory knock at the door rang through the room. It was her. Oh god, Blair was at his door. His heart pounded hard matching his footsteps as he crossed the room. He swung the heavy door open with a deep breath.

She was looking every bit as... _Blair_ as ever. Impeccably dressed and perfectly coiffed. Beautiful. Their eyes met for the briefest of seconds but for him it felt like time froze. The moment suspended as a multitude of aching feelings came rushing to the surface. Her dark eyes were filled with strength and a touch of anger but beneath her layers of armour was fear. The compulsion to remove that fear was so powerful. He was tempted to reach for her, to pull her into a hug, to give her some form of comfort. He wanted to.

"Dan," the spell was broken as she breathed his name. The corners of his lips turned up slightly at the sound of it. No one had ever said it like she did. Her hand touched the door frame briefly and then she was moving past him without invitation.

"Mom?" Sabrina looked up as Blair approached her. Milo stood, backing up a few paces.

"Oh Sabrina," Blair's sank down on the couch beside her daughter and stroked her hair gently.

"Mama, what are you doing here?" Sabrina was confused, her mind reeling. She looked and sounded like a little girl as Blair brushed some of the hair away from her face.

"I apologise for letting this happen, ma'am." Milo spoke up suddenly, smoothly. Blair looked up at him, lifting one dark brow. She regarded him for a long silent moment.

"I am not surprised that the son of Georgina Sparks would be involved in something like this." Blair's voice was harsh. Dan's brows shot up and he stepped forward feeling protective of the young man.

"Hey now, as you can see Milo is completely sober. I don't think this has anything to do with him." Dan dropped a hand on Milo's shoulder and gave Blair an exasperated look. She let out a long sigh, her eyes closing for the briefest of moments.

"You're right. I'm sorry Milo. Will you help me take her down to the car?" Blair stood gracefully. Milo nodded mutely as he moved forward to help Sabrina to her feet before looping an arm around her waist.

"Mom, please don't be mad." Sabrina stammered looking towards her. Blair sighed a little and ran a hand down Sabrina's shoulder. Dan could see the sadness in her eyes even though she was trying not to let it show.

"I'm not mad, I'm disappointed. I thought we were past all this." Blair's voice was quiet and tired.

"I'm sorry," Sabrina's voice was very small as Milo led her towards the door. Blair turned her gaze towards Dan. God, even now, she was still so beautiful.

"Thank you for taking care of her," Blair said quietly. A small smile flitted at the corner of her lips.

"Any time," he responded trying not to stare at her even though he knew he was.

"You've always been so accommodating, Humphrey." Her voice broke a little as she spoke, tears welling in her eyes. His body moved automatically doing exactly what he wanted to earlier. He hardly realized he was doing it as he reached out to touch her shoulder. Her lips parted slightly as she looked up towards him. Gently he pulled her against his chest, wrapping his arms around her in a comforting hug. She was stiff at first but then she rested her head against him and relaxed into it.

She smelled exactly the same. Channel number five and sweeter, deeper scent that was hers and hers alone. Her body had softened with motherhood and age but it still felt like it fit perfectly in the circle of his arms. His throat was tight, his lung scarcely able to draw air.

"Always, Blair. Always." He spoke softly into her hair never wanting to let her go. She drew away gently giving him a tiny smile before moving towards the door. There was still tears in her eyes, the smile couldn't hide that. But he was pleased he could give her some form of comfort when she needed it. It was all he had ever wanted for her, happiness.

"Goodbye Humphrey," She gave him a demure nod in farewell before turning and following the two teenagers out of the loft.

.

.

""

.

.

"She's an addict." Her mother's voice was brisk, very matter of fact. But there was such disappointment in her eyes. It was almost like being on the receiving end of a slap.

"Don't be ridiculous, Blair." Sabrina watched her father level a long hard look at her mother. Last night had been fine, she had been put to bed with the utmost of care. But now things seemed so much worse in the harsh light of day. "She does not need to go to the Ostroff centre."

"This is not the first time something like this has happened!" Blair pressed a palm to her forehead letting out a long breath through her nose.

"I did wild things when I was her age." Chuck shrugged and Sabrina nodded a little, so glad that her father was here to take her side. If he wasn't here then surely she'd all ready be packed away for rehab.

"Serena did too. Do you remember, Chuck?" Blair looked up at him again and Sabrina felt her heart sink.

"Of course I do. But Sabrina and Serena are worlds apart. I think you are over reacting." He said quietly while patting Sabrina on the shoulder. She felt bolstered by his words.

"It won't happen again, Mom. I swear." Sabrina nodded quickly coming to her own defence. Blair looked at her for a long silent moment.

"How do I know that?" Blair looked back at her daughter. Sabrina shifted uncomfortably under that gaze. It was easy to forget that her mother was in charge of a multimillion dollar corporation until times like this.

"You can trust me." Sabrina said with confidence in her voice even though she didn't really feel it.

"I want to Sabrina, I really do. But this is your last chance. If I find you high again there will be no further discussion. You will be going to the Ostroff centre. Do you understand?" Blair's voice was authoritarian and exact. She wasn't budging on this and even Chuck knew better then to argue with her.

"Yes, Mom." Sabrina answered quickly.

"Good," Blair stood smoothly and Chuck rose as well. "Enjoy your weekend with your father."

Sabrina stood feeling a lot more settled but still very angry. It was just one night of fun. It wasn't like she was going to get herself into trouble or anything. How dare Milo get her mother involved in this? She was so disappointed and Sabrina hated her feeling that way. Her father was probably upset too but she better at hiding it. Her whole family was in turmoil because of that stupid boy.

Sparks was going to pay for this.


	5. Chapter 5

"There has to be something!" Sabrina exclaimed in frustration as her eyes swept over her minions in disapproval.

"There's nothing, Sab. Barely any mention of him on the internet at all." Hilary said looking up from her shiny white laptop. Sabrina flounced over to her desk chair and sank into it with a huff.

"I should have expected this. His mother was Georgina Sparks after all." She rested one arm over the back of the chair racking her brain for ideas.

"Sabrina?" Her mother called softly before coming in through the open door of the room. Blair's eyes swept over the collection of girls all clattering away on their laptops.

"Quick, hide the board!" Sabrina gasped rushing over to throw her coat over the white board near by listing all the pertinent information about Milo Sparks. Hilary started giggling and quickly tucked away the brochures about the boarding school in Switzerland he had been attending.

There was a soft knock on the door and then it swung open. Sabrina started up a conversation about her history professors hair just in time. But it wasn't enough to fool Blair Waldorf.

"Sabrina, I think it's time for your friends to go home." Sabrina new that icy tone. Hilary shot her an apologetic look as the girls carefully filed out of the room. Blair closed the door behind her and levelled a long hard gaze at her daughter. Then she slowly crossed the room and yanked the coat off the white board with a sigh.

"Really Sabrina? Milo Sparks?" Blair let out a long sigh and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah. So what?" Sabrina said indifferently with a shrug of her shoulder.

"You know I am not against a good scheme. Sometimes its necessary. But the poor boy's parents just died and now he is living with a person he hardly knows. Sometimes you need to show a little compassion."

"Mom-" Sabrina started to object but Blair cut her off with a sharp hand motion.

"Heaven forbid I get caught saying something kind about a Sparks but the only crime he has committed against you is trying to look after you. To me that seems like the kind of person you want to keep around."

"I'm sorry for the other night." Sabrina said softly looking down at her hands. Blair stood and gently stroked a hand down her daughters back.

"I know you are, sweetheart. Now you better get your things ready to go to your father's.  
We wouldn't want you to be late." Sabrina rolled her eyes but moved to do as she was told.

She headed to her closet but paused to see where his suit coat was hanging on the door knob. Her fingers curled in her hair softly as she remembered how gently he had placed it on her shoulders. That had been on the roof top before everything went totally wrong.

It was difficult to like someone and be so angry with them at the same time. Her mother would know if she concocted some scheme against Milo and that would only get her in further trouble. But that didn't mean she had to be nice to him. If he wanted to be her friend then he was going to have to make it up to her and she didn't plan on making it easy.

.

.

""

.

.

"Is that for Sabrina?" Dan nodded at the long steamed white rose resting on top of Milo's book bag. He looked up from his breakfast and looked flustered. Dan grinned.

"Yeah, I uh haven't talked to her all weekend. She's been with her Dad. So I thought I would bring her something. Do you think its lame?" Milo shrugged awkwardly and looked back to his bacon and eggs.

"No," Dan shook his head quickly. "Most women like flowers. Not uh, that I am an expert or anything."

"Speaking of women, Gossip Girl tells me that you were once in love with Sabrina's mother." Milo looked up again and raised his brows.

"Does she now? Wow, her archives must be rivalling the library of congress by now." Dan let out a chuckle and smiled. "But she's right. Blair and I were... well we were together for a time."

"She's why you took off for Oxford, huh?"

"Well aren't you good at connecting the dots." Dan folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the counter behind him.

"Sorry, its not any of my business." Milo apologized quickly with a shrug suddenly finding his breakfast the most interesting thing in the world.

"No, no. You deserve to know, Milo. I went to Oxford because I thought if I put some distance between us it would help me get over her. It didn't. I love her still." Dan's words were soft, heartfelt. Milo felt himself frowning.

"She's been divorced for like two years. Why haven't you tried to get back with her?"

"I uh.. I don't know really. Scared I guess. Things between us ended kind of weird. Didn't make a whole lot of sense at the time." Dan shrugged trying not to think too much about it. His behaviour back then had been deplorable. Sleeping with the best friend of the woman he loved. He had never forgiven himself for it, probably never would.

"Its been like fifteen years, you know. Why don't you call her?" Milo spoke up. Dan couldn't believe how simple he made it all seem. But he couldn't fathom the idea of just picking up the phone and speaking to Blair. Once upon a time it had been the easiest thing in the world.

"Wouldn't that be weird? Me and Blair and you and Sabrina?" Dan smirked a little as he took a drink from his cup of coffee.

"Well yeah it would be if you were actually my biological father. But since we aren't technically related its not that gross. Just as long as we never go on a double date, now that would be weird." Milo grinned back at him before finishing off his eggs.

"Heh. I dated my sort of step sister that I shared a sibling with once." Dan chuckled a little and shook his head.

"Seriously? I swear the UES is like a bad daytime soap opera. You couldn't make this stuff up." Milo shook his head and Dan joined him in a laugh.

.

.

""

.

.

Dan had told him that Sabrina would probably be sitting on the Met steps. Its were girls of her calibre hung out apparently. The near perfect white rose rested delicately in his hand. He was beyond nervous. He had tried to call her once this weekend but had gotten her voice mail. The prospect of leaving a message had freaked him out so much he just hung up.

He approached the steps to see her sat there amongst a group of girls he had seen her around with before. A queen amongst her subjects. It was as if she was ruling her court and the Met steps her throne. She was the picture of calm and serenity, she was beautiful. As if he wasn't nervous enough, of course she had to be surrounded by her friends.

Carefully he approached having a nightmare vision of tripping over the steps and falling on his face. With a calming breath he smiled at her hoping that he looked calmer then he felt. How was it possible that it was so easy to be around her after the party during the crisis? Now when things were just normal he felt so awkward.

"Good morning, Sabrina." He said softly pausing a few steps down from her. She looked up from her pot of yoghurt to lift a brow at him.

"Does someone smell bacon?" She asked with a crinkle of her nose. Her eyes shifted to the blonde next to her. They shared a giggle and Milo felt his heart freeze. Sabrina turned her gaze back to him, sharp and full of anger. "Are you lingering for a reason?"

"This is uh, this is for you." He said holding the rose out carefully. She nudged one of her minions who rose and took the flower from his hands. It was dropped carefully in Sabrina's lap who looked at it like it was a dead rat instead of a rose.

"Did you pick it on your way here?" She asked with disdain in her voice. Carefully she pushed it off her lap to let it fall on the step at her feet. "It looks positively wilting. Everyone knows white roses are so last year."

"No, I uh.." He started to speak up but she waved her hand through the air cutting him off. He was stunned, confused. This was not what he had expected at all. His mind and emotions were reeling.

"You can go now, Sparks." The dismissal was plain. He couldn't help but feel stung by the whole encounter. What the hell was going on? Slowly he turned and started to make his way back down the steps.

Then he felt something hit his leg with a wet noise. Cold wetness sank through the fabric almost immediately. He froze and slowly lowered his gaze to see a yoghurt pot resting by his feet and a large splatter of white on his trousers. The group of group of girls burst into giggles behind him. Slowly he looked over his shoulder to see Sabrina sitting primly in the middle of them.

"Oops. It seemed to have slipped." Her glossy red lips turned up into an innocent smile. But her eyes were all mocking anger. He felt his own anger rising to dangerous levels.

"Of course it was an accident." He locked his eyes to hers, keeping a tight reign on his temper. "You would never be involved in a childish, petty act like throwing a pot of yoghurt at someone. Its so beneath you, Sabrina."

"Well he can be taught," she mused softly while lifting her slender brows. "You are absolutely correct. Some things and some people _are_ beneath me."

The direct insult wasn't lost on Milo. The desire to retaliate with even more angry words was overwhelming. It took every effort to turn from her and stride down the street towards school.

Sabrina waited till he was gone and then bent over and softly picked up with white rose twirling it between her fingers before tucking it into her book bag.

.

.

""

.

.

The New York home of Waldorf designs was intimidating to say the least. It was filled with fashion forward people rushing around. More then one had a moment to spare to give his outfit a disdainful look though. He still didn't see anything wrong with blue jeans and a flannel shirt. It was classic!

"Good morning, can I help you?" the secretary glanced up from her computer screen with a smile on her lips

"Dan Humphrey to see Blair Waldorf." He leaned against the counter a little and glanced towards the glass doors of Blair's office. She was sat behind a large desk flicking through some kind of glassy magazine while taking notes. Her dark hair tumbled over one shoulder and her lips were painted a perfect shade of red.

"Is she expecting you?" The secretary asked obviously looking at some sort of electronic diary. Dan tore his eyes away from Blair to look at the blond in front of him.

"No, I uh. No she's not. But I'm sure if you tell her I am here I'm sure she'll see me. After all, I brought coffee." Dan shrugged a little and tilted his head towards the coffee he was carrying. The Secretary giggled a little and picked up the phone. He glanced up to see Blair picking up her line in the office. She raised her head and for the briefest moment their eyes met. He smiled and so did she.

"Go on in," the secretary said setting down the phone. Dan nodded at her suddenly at a loss for words. He was actually here and about to go into Blair Waldorf's office to speak to her. His legs felt like jelly and he was seriously worried that the coffee was going to slosh all over the place from his trembling hands.

"Dan," she said warmly as he pushed open the door to her office.

"I come bearing gifts. I hope you still like it the same way." He grinned at her hoping he looked smooth as he set the coffee down in front of her. Her smile only grew as she reached out and pulled the paper cup closer to her. Deftly she pulled the lid off and drew in a deep breath of the rich sent.

"Only after me for my coffee, huh?" Dan sank down into one of the plush leather chairs across from her. She opened her eyes and smirked.

"Well deduced, Humphrey. If you had come empty handed then security would have stopped you at the elevator."

"If every employee had to bring you coffee then you'd be buried in the stuff." He chuckled softly unable to take his eyes off of her. Part of him couldn't believe he actually sitting in the same room as Blair.

"The caveat only applies to boys from Brooklyn who come asking for me personally." Her smirk spread to a smile as she took a long drink of the steaming liquid.

"All those Brooklynites who turn up at your door sans coffee. That explains all those poor lost souls shuffling around the lobby." Dan said with laugh. Her eyes sparkled as she took another drink of her coffee.

"Actually I believe those are just the copy editors." The shared a moment of laughter between them before Dan found himself looking around her office with interest. It was decorated with fine art pieces and bookshelves. Across one wall were some kind of fashion drawings and on the other was a shelve housing pictures.

"What brings you by to interrupt my very busy work day, Humphrey?" Blair asked with another drink of her coffee as she settled back in her chair.

"I uh, wanted to talk and the phone seemed so impersonal." He looked away from her and scratched the back of his neck. "It was nice to see you the other night."

"True. But it would have nicer to see you under better circumstances." Blair agreed softly, her gaze totally locked on him. She didn't seem uncomfortable, not at all. But then she rarely ever did, vulnerability was never her thing. And in those rare moments when she had shown how soft she was underneath she had been at her most beautiful. Just the memory of it caused his heart to swell with love.

"Can I take you out to lunch today?" Dan asked suddenly.

"Are you asking me on a date, Daniel?" Blair regarded him while she coolly lifted a brow.

"Dating was never really our thing, was it?" He blushed and glanced away from her trying to find a safe place to look.

"No." She was smirking, her expression one of infinite amusement.

"Well no time like the present." He fought up the courage to meet her eyes over the desk.

"Oh Dan, of course I'll go to lunch with you. But lets not call it a date."

"Just two friends having lunch and letting the cards fall where they may?" Dan asked hopefully.

"That sounds better." Blair smiled at him. He stood slowly gripping his cup in a death grip. He would be mortified if he dropped it here in her pristine office.

"So I'll meet you back here at about twelve thirty for some cards?"

"See you then." He felt her watching him go as he made his away from the office. His heart was practically singing. She didn't reject him out right as he had feared. He was going to have lunch with the woman he loved. It almost seemed to good to be true.

.

.

""

.

.

"I've never been here before," Blair mused softly as she sunk down into one of the wooden chairs. She had to hand it to Dan. Even though the place obviously wasn't fine dining it had an atmosphere about it. It was cosy and homey. In many ways it reminded her of the Humphrey family loft in Brooklyn.

"The pasta is excellent. I hope it meets your standards." Dan grinned as he sank down into the chair across from her.

"I wonder how different our standards of excellence are these days." She said quietly while looking over the menu. He laughed a little and shook his head. The waitress came around and they quickly ordered before once again they were left alone with only one another for company.

"Well go on, I know you are dying to ask me." Blair a brow and folded her hands on the table in front of her.

"Er, ask you what?" He looked up from the wine list to meet her eyes.

"About Chuck and Blair." Her voice was quiet, soft.

"Blair. We don't have to talk about anything you don't want to." Dan set the wine list down and shook his head.

"It isn't as bad as everyone seems to think. We didn't end with a bang or with fireworks. It was a common problem that a lot of people face. Chuck and I married young and then as we got older we grew further and further apart. Sabrina held us together for awhile but as soon as she was a teenager there was nothing left. We decided to get a divorce very amicably over coffee and croissants one morning." Blair explained toying with the edge of the napkin in her lap.

"But you still love him?" Dan felt his heart freeze. It was like being in college all over again. The same girl he had wanted then was in love with the same boy _she_ had wanted then. Blair gave him a soft sad smile.

"I will always care for Chuck but I haven't been in love with him for some time." Blair's response was slow but reassuring. He felt his lips twitch up into a smile. "What about you? I understand you were with Serena for a time." Blair switched the topic quickly drawing the focus away from her.

"A few years while I was at Oxford. But the same things came between us that always did. She was never the one for me, Blair." He held her eyes now, the conversation seeming so very serious now. "I'm sorry for what happened with her at the Sheppard's divorce party. I was drunk but that's no excuse."

"I had all ready left the country by the time you were at the party with Serena." Blair shrugged an elegant shoulder. "Let's not dwell on the mistakes of our past. As Sabrina would say, its so fifteen years ago. Have you decided on a wine yet? Or am I going to have to do it for you as usual?"

Dan shook his head and handed the wine list over to her with a smile.

.

.

""

.

.

"Thanks for lunch, Humphrey. The delicious food made up for the only mildly entertaining company." She said as they walked side by side. He laughed a little and rolled his eyes.

"You're right. I am completely uncultured and totally unable to maintain a conversation with someone as eloquent and perfect as you."

"Couldn't have put it better myself." She smirked up at him, her brown eyes playful. He paused and placed a hand on her arm halting their walk back to her office.

"Really though, Blair. It was great to see you again." His voice was soft as people moved around then. She blushed a little and took his hand leading him off the main pavement and into the courtyard of her office building.

"I enjoyed myself too." She gazed up at him. It had always been like this with him. So easy, so comfortable. It was nice to know that even though they had grown and changed that it was still the same between them.

"So can I take you to lunch tomorrow then?" He asked playfully sliding his fingers up her arm.

"I'll have to check my schedule." She said absently as their bodies drew closer together. He recognized that gaze. His eyes were burning, locked absolutely on hers. Nothing else in the world mattered to him right now. His lips were parted slightly and his hand brushed up her shoulder to sweep a thumb over her collar bone. Everything was electric between them. Every touch, every breath, she hadn't felt this alive in years. Slowly he leaned forward and pressed their mouths together.

It was a soft brushing of lips, tentative and almost shy. But then Dan drew a deep breath in through his nose and deepened the kiss. His tongue smooth and sleek met hers in a silken caress. He tasted just as she remembered, warmth and desire. His smells were all the same, book pages and ink mixed together with a musky rich cologne. Her hands curled in the lapels of his coat.

"Dan," She said softly as they parted. He rested his forehead against hers drawing in deep breaths.

"You are so beautiful, Blair." His thumb grazed her jawline and she felt herself blush. Gently she pulled away from him letting her hands drop back to her sides. His expression was one of wonderment and disbelief. She wasn't surprised, she could hardly believe this was happening either. After all of this time, was she still in love with Dan Humphrey?

"Before you go back in, I have something for you." He grinned a little and reached into a pocket. She lifted her brows expectantly. Slowly he drew out a deck of cards wrapped in a silver ribbon.

"So you can uh, let them fall where they may." He pressed them into her hand gently. She felt her fingers curl around the box and she smiled up at him. It wasn't diamonds but it was possibly one of the best presents she had ever received. It was so very Dan.

"Thank you, Humphrey." She grinned up at him and then turned to walk towards the office building behind her. "See you tomorrow!" she called over her shoulder before heading inside.

"Same time?" He called after her but the only response he received was a little wave before she ducked inside.


End file.
